particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Egilism
Egilism is the political philosophy and practice derived from the work of Egil Argyros that promotes the establishment of a highly structured social order in society. Egilism promotes unity, and advancement through hard work. Basis of Egilism Interests in Society Egilism holds that society is primarily concerned with two issues. The first issue is interests, the second is purpose. In Egilism interests are defined as as the primary concern of a group or individual. Interests are what compel people to negotiate and lie behind positions. Purpose is defined as the sole reason for existence. Egilism holds that because the interests and purpose of the state and the interest and purpose of the citizenry are intertwined that the state's interest are the people's interest and that as such the state should exercise effective control over the society. Interests & Purpose of the State and Citizenry The state's purpose is to look out for the interests of the citizenry. It is in the interest of the citizens to be secure. Egilism defines a single interest of the state. The state's primary interest is to preserve itself. It is the purpose of the citizen to support the state. Because it is in the citizens interest to preserve the state, and it is in the interest of the state to preserve itself the state citizen's purpose to preserve the state. As the state's purpose is to look out for the interest of the citizenry, and it is in the citizen's interest to be secure, the state's purpose is to provide security for the citizenry. Egilist Realism Egilism attempts to apply the international relations theory of Realism to the internal structure of government. Stating that the state should take actions which are in the interest of the entirety of society, and the state. The state acts as a rational actor, and all the actions of the state should be in the interest of the state. That the state should take actions that are in its interest regardless of the ethical implications. That society is essentially anarchic, which is in opposition to the citizen's interest, thus the state has a duty to structure society. The Egilist State Structure of the Egilist State The Egilist state is a highly centralized entity delving in to all aspects of society, with a great deal of power vested in the head of state. With little to no autonomy for sub-state actors. Advancement in the Egilist state is based solely on merit, and hard work. The Egilist state promotes nationalist and patriotism amongst the citizenry. The state authorizes limited democracy, with the interests of the state play a dominant role in society. Role of the Egilist State The role of the Egilist state is to provide for the security of the citizenry. In order for the security citizen to be ensured, the citizen requires economic stability, social stability, and physical stability. Economic stability requires the state to support industry. Social stability requires homogeneity, and structure. Physical stability requires militarism. All three types of security require larger scale social programs. Industry The role of the Egilist state is to insure domestic economic stability for the citizenry. This is done by creating jobs. This is accomplished, first, by protecting domestic industries by establishing quotas on foreign goods, and placing tariffs on foreign goods that may be imported. It is accomplished, secondly, by promoting domestic industries. This is done with subsidies for industries and special subsides for industries who are mass exporters. Third, domestic raw materials are promoted with imports of foreign raw materials allowed only if domestic mining, farming, and quarrying can not supply the demand. Under the Egilist state, the government acts a mediator between labor and management. Singular Popular Beliefs Another aspect of the Egilist state is that it works to create a singular ideology amongst the populace. This often extends to religion and language. The use of a shared language and religion by the state creates unity among the population. However, the Egilist state does not extend it conformity based on race or nationality, but rather the state will adopt anyone who is willing to serve the state and the community regardless of race. Social Programs Social programs play an important role in the state. Social programs are meant to increase both the productivity of the population, and support the citizenry's need for security. Social programs which Egilists usually support include, Universal Health Care, Welfare and subsides, humanitarian aid, and free public education. The Military State Egilism touts the military as both the supreme agent of the government as well as the agent of people. The military is meant to meet the people's need for a physical security. As such the Egilist state provides a large portion of its budget to military funding, and allows for direct administration of the military's funding by the military rather than by the bureaucracy. Egilist states tend to support a wide ranging build up of military stockpiles in order to secure relative gains, as well as giving large scale support to research and development of military technologies. The Egilist Society Egilist theory states social responsibility requires being prepared to make individual sacrifice. As such the typical Egilist society is a limited democracy with aspects of a meritocracy based on willingness to sacrifice in the common interest. Unlike in traditional liberal democracies where people are led to believe that they could simply vote for whatever they wanted and get it, without toil, without sweat, without tears, Egilism holds that nothing is possible without work and sacrifice. Egilism also holds that there are no inalienable rights to life, or liberty, life and liberty are said to only exist if they are deliberately sought and paid for. Service in Society Service in Egilist thought is the only method by which society can be built up. The willingness to sacrifice is the fundamental basis of the Egilist state and the only way to advance in the Egilist state. Suffrage belongs only to those willing to serve their society in Federal Service. Federal Service opportunities are offered to anyone who is willing to serve. The opportunity for voluntary federal service either comes at the end of primary schooling or at the time when an individual is considered legally an adult, Federal Service is a life long commitment. Electoral Division Citizens Anyone who serves society with five years of Federal Service is granted 'Citizen' status. Citizen status is not the same as citizenship in the Egilist state. All people living under an Egilist regime are granted the same rights however, suffrage belongs only to those willing to serve their society with volunteer Federal Service. After the first five years of service an individual is considered a citizen, however, the commitment is lifelong in duration and lasts until release is granted by the government. The only difference between the citizen and the civilian is that citizens retain the ability to vote. Citizen status is granted only at the end of the five years of service, as such, those currently undertaking federal service who have not yet reached five years of service do not retain citizen status. Civilians Civilians are those who choose not, or have not yet completed federal service. Civilians retain the same rights as citizens except for the ability to vote. Societal Divisions Upon completion of primary education, or legal adulthood those who do not undertake federal service are tested in various academic, physical, and cognitive skills to decide which social order an individual is assigned to. Based on the results of the testing an individual may be assigned to one of the following social orders. *Clergy & Leadership *Educators *Skilled Labor *Unskilled Labor Military & Those in service A fifth social order, which is composed of those who are involved in federal service yet have not completed the first five years of their term to become a full citizen is sometimes cited, wince this is technically a non-citizen social order. Egilism and other Ideologies Egilism falls on the conservative end of the social spectrum and a moderate left position on the economic spectrum. Socially Egilists tend to be more conservative than right-Conservatives and less conservative than traditional fascists. Economically Egilists tend to fall between Social Democrats and Christian Democrats on the economic spectrum.